Without words
by Zaxoxowana
Summary: chirteen story . i really love chirteen. ;
1. Chapter 1

Dzień jak zwykle. Nie wyróżniał się niczym. W gabinecie przy stole siedziała czwórka

lekarzy. Przeglądali akta pacjentki. Próbowali postawić diagnozę.

- ,, Może sarkoidoza? '' - Strzelił znudzony Taub

- ,, Nie. To nie tłumaczy krwawienia z jamy brzusznej. '' - obalił Chase

- ,, Chłoniak? '' - Zaproponowała Trzynastka

- ,, To wszystko wyjaśnia.'' - potwierdził House. - ,, Zrób z Chase'm rezonans. '' - Rozkazał.

Trzynastka i Chase posłusznie wstali i ruszyli korytarzem. Remy była lekko z tyłu za

Chase'm. W pewnej chwili poczuła, że za moment się przewróci. Mając nadzieje, że za chwilę

zawroty głowy miną, szła dalej. Niestety, zawroty nie ustępowały. Wręcz przeciwnie -

nasilały się. Do tego doszły jeszcze duszności. W końcu nie wytrzymała:

- ,, Chase '' - wychrypiała. Ten szybko obrócił się i widząc podpierającą się o ścianę

Trzynastkę, złapał ją za ramię chroniąc przed upadkiem.

- ,, Co jest? '' - spytał zaniepokojony. - ,, Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miała zemdleć. ''

- ,, I tak się czuję. Z trudem oddycham '' - powiedziała, próbując wziąć głęboki wdech.

- ,, Chodź. '' - Chase delikatnie, ale stanowczo chwycił 13, podnosząc do góry jej

opadającą głowę. Zaprowadził ją do akurat wolnej przychodni.

- ,, Połóż się. '' - Powiedział i pomógł jej ułożyć się wygodnie na fotelu. Rozpiął jej

koszulkę, dotarł jedynie do trzeciego guzika. Sięgnął po stetoskop i zaczął ją badać.

Trzynaście otrzeźwiała i zaczęła protestować.

- ,, Chase, już w porządku. To pewnie stres. '' - Powiedziała i zaczęła się podnosić.

- ,, Sprawdzę jeszcze puls '' - powiedział, kompletnie ją ignorując. Przyłożył palce do

jej szyi, a ta je zsunęła.

- ,, Chase, proszę. Odpuść. Już dobrze, to tylko omdlenie. '' - Dodała spokojnie. Chase

wyglądał na bardzo przerażonego.

- ,, Omdlenie to nic. Miałaś poważne problemy z oddychaniem. '' - Chase był zaniepokojony.

Fakt, to wyglądało groźnie.

- ,, Ale już jest w porządku '' - próbowała go uspokoić

- ,, Pozwól mi zrobić kilka podstawowych badań. ''

- ,, Ale . . . ''

- ,, Proszę. ''

- ,, Ok. Ale bez zbędnych badań. '' - Zgodziła się

Chase zmierzył jej temperaturę i puls. Badania wyszły dobrze.

- ,, Wszystko w normie. Przepraszam za to zamieszanie. '' – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Trzynaście kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi.

- ,, Pomogę ci. '' – Powiedział Chase widząc Trzynastkę próbującą zapiąć bluzkę. Niestety, bezskutecznie. Jej ręce drżały. Huntington. Zbliżył się do niej i zaczął zapinać guziki. W oczach Remy dostrzegł łzy. Ta zauważyła jego spojrzenie na sobie.

,, - Przepraszam. Wciąż się jeszcze do tego nie przyzwyczaiłam i … '' – Chase jej przerwał. Pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie w kąciki ust. Ona rozchyliła wargi, więc odpowiedział jej głębokim, ognistym pocałunkiem. Jej usta smakowały słodko, czuł ich magiczny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu. Dłoń Chase'a powędrowała w stronę dekoltu Trzynaście. Zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli. Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej podniecająca. W tej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Foreman.

- ,, Co tu się do cholery dzieje? '' – Krzyknął i zdenerwowany spojrzał na zawstydzonych Chase'a i Trzynastkę.


	2. Chapter 2

- ,, To nie tak jak myślisz! '' – Powiedziała zaczerwieniona Trzynaście, jednocześnie zapinając guziki.

- ,, A jak? Właśnie prawie, że uprawialiście seks! '' – krzyczał wściekły. - ,, Ty zdziro! Sypiasz z każdym lepszym? '' - Zbliżył się do Trzynaście i podniósł w górę pięść. Chase w samą porę stanął przed Remy, osłaniając ją.

- ,, Nie krzycz i nie waż się podnosić na nią rękę! Nie masz prawa tak się do niej odnosić! ''

- ,, Ale ta suka … '' – zaczął Foreman. Chase, wytrącony z równowagi podszedł do niego.

- ,, Jeszcze jedno słowo! '' – Zagroził. Trzynaście wstała i chwyciła Chase'a.

- ,, Uspokójcie się oboje. Zemdlałam. Chase mnie tu przyniósł i mi pomógł. '' – Próbowała się wytłumaczyć

- ,, Pomóc? A ten pocałunek? Tak ci pomógł? '' – Trzynaście jeszcze nie widziała go tak wściekłego.

- ,, Tak wyszło. Poza tym nie wpieprzaj się do mojego życia! Będę całować, kogo tylko zechcę. A tobie nic do tego! '' – W tej chwili jej ręka wykonała pląsawicy ruch. Cała trójka zamilkła. Przerażona Remy ledwo powstrzymując łzy wybiegła z pokoju. Jeszcze oniemiały Chase wybiegł za nią. Remy siedziała w szatni. Płakała, zakrywając swoją twarz dłońmi. Robert podszedł do niej i mocno objął ramieniem. Ta przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Chase wiedział, że ona tego chce. Rozumieli się doskonale. Bez słów.

- ,, Przykro mi. '' – Powiedział tylko

- ,, To nie twoja wina. '' – otarła łzy. - ,, To normalne, że Huntington postępuje. '' – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, a Chase objął ją jeszcze bardziej.

- ,, Chcesz jechać do domu? '' – Spytał miękkim głosem. Trzynaście pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Po jej policzkach wciąż spływały słone łzy. Chase sięgnął z wieszaka płaszcz i kurtkę Remy. Okrył nim Trzynastkę i oboje podążali do wyjścia. Remy zatrzymała się przed samochodem.

- ,, Chase '' – powiedziała słabo.

- ,, Tak? '' – Podszedł do niej.

- ,, Trzeba dokończyć to, co się zaczęło. – Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i pocałowała Chase'a namiętnie. Czuła się bezpiecznie. I pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu szczęśliwa.

- ,, Dokończymy u ciebie w mieszkaniu? '' – Zaproponował z uśmiechem Chase

13 pokiwała głową.

- ,, Jedźmy. '' – Uśmiechnęła się.


	3. Chapter 3

Obudziły ją promienie słońca. Odwróciła głowę w lewą stronę. Zobaczyła znajomą twarz Roberta. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Oczy Chase'a powoli się otwierały.

- ,, Hej piękna. '' – Wyszeptał i pocałował ją. Remy wyciągnęła dłoń po telefon. Osiem połączeń nieodebranych. Wszystkie od House'a. Nie była tym faktem zdziwiona. Wczoraj urwali się z pracy, - ,, Świetnie '' – pomyślała

- ,, Musimy wstawać. '' – Powiedział niepocieszony Chase.

- ,, Wcale nie. '' – Powiedziała Trzynastka. Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i ich usta znów się połączyły. Dłoń Chase'a podążała w dół. Pieścił ją, całując po brzuchu. Jego usta wędrowały w dół. W końcu dotarły do ud Remy. Ta cicho jęknęła. Dawno nie zaznała takiej rozkoszy. Chwilę potem ich ciała złączyły się w jedność. Usta Trzynaście szalenie wędrowały po szyi Roberta. Oboje byli już bardzo podnieceni, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. - ,, Akurat teraz? '' – Pomyślała. Sięgnęła po telefon i rozłączyła połączenie. Telefon znów zadzwonił. Tym razem Trzynaście wyłączyło go. Wróciła do całowania Chase'a. Wtedy usłyszała naciskanie na klamkę. Właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że drzwi były otwarte.

- ,, O cholera '' – zdążyła tylko powiedzieć. Przed oczami ukazał im się House.

- ,, Trzeba było odebrać telefon. Dałem wam dwie szanse. '' – Powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.


	4. Chapter 4

- ,, Jak tu wszedłeś? '' – Trzynaście zadała pytanie, na które doskonale znała odpowiedź.

- ,, Drzwi były otwarte. ''

- ,, Jest coś takiego jak dzwonek do drzwi. '' – Mruknął Chase.

- ,, Nikt nie pozwolił ci tu wejść. '' – Krzyknęła trochę za głośno zawstydzona Remy, zakrywając kołdrą siebie i Chase'a.

- ,, Dlaczego wyszliście z pracy w środku dnia? '' –Wypalił House.

- ,, Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie. '' – Mruknął po raz kolejny Chase.

- ,, Zamknij się. '' – Powiedział House

- ,, Miałam dość Foremana. '' – Wychrypiała

- ,, Gdyby ktoś inny wyciął mi taki numer, wylałbym ich. Ale że od początku wam kibicuję

, nie zrobię tego. '' – Powiedział

- ,, Że co? '' – Spytali zaskoczeni Chase i Remy.

- ,, Chciałem, żebyście byli razem. A niby, dlaczego wszystkie badania, wyprawy do domów pacjentów zlecałem wam? '' – Robert i Remy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. - ,, Chciałem, żebyście się do siebie zbliżyli. Trzynaście potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie się nią opiekować. Chase szaleje za tobą. Idealna para. Udało mi się. Dziś macie wolne. Ale jutro łaskawie przyjdźcie do pracy. '' – Uśmiechnął się, myśląc jak długo będzie musiał odgrywać tę farsę.

- ,, Serio? '' – Spytała wciąż niedowierzająca Remy.

- ,, Oczywiście, że nie kretynko. Cuddy się o wszystkim dowie. Radzę szukać nowej pracy. Cuddy nie jest fanką romantycznych historii. '' – Powiedział i wyszedł.

Zmieszani Chase i Remy spojrzeli na siebie. Przytulili się do siebie mocno. Wiedzieli, że oboje tego chcą. Rozumieli się. Bez słów.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeszcze tego samego dnia musieli udać się do szpitala. Oboje byli zaniepokojeni, nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka. _A jeżeli nas zwolnią? Co zrobimy? _– takie myśli błąkały się po głowie Remy. Chase również się martwił. Choć nie byli ze sobą nawet doby, bardzo mu na niej zależało. Nie chciał, aby przez niego cierpiała. Jechali windą w milczeniu. Do gabinetu szli jak na ścięcie. Tuż przed wejściem Chase delikatnie chwycił dłoń 13 i splótł ich palce. Posłał jej słodki uśmiech. Robert zapukał.

- ,, Wejść '' – usłyszeli głos

- ,, Dzień dobry. My mieliśmy przyjść…'' – zaczęła Trzynaście

- ,, Tak, wiem. Wejdźcie. '' – Przerwała jej.

Chase i Remy powoli przestąpili próg gabinetu.

- ,, Żwawiej, żwawiej '' – pośpieszała ich. - ,, Opowiedzcie, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. '' – Powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, który nieco zachęcić Remy do mówienia.

- ,, Nie wiem, od czego zacząć '' – powiedziała cicho

- ,, Najlepiej od początku. '' – Cuddy była zniecierpliwiona

- ,, Ok. Zaczęło się od tego, że zemdlałam. Chase mnie zbadał. Ja… chciałam zapiąć bluzkę, ale przeszkodziły mi w tym moje drżące dłonie. Poczułam, że zaraz się rozpłaczę i … Chase mnie pocałował. Nieco się zagalopowaliśmy. Na nasze nieszczęście, wtedy wszedł Foreman. Zaczął wyzywać mnie od ździr, a moja ręka wykonała ruch pląsawiczy. Miałam tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość. Pojechaliśmy z Chase'em do mojego mieszkania. Spędziliśmy tam resztę dnia i całą noc. ''

- ,, Podstawowe pytanie. Kochacie się czy to tylko jednorazowa przygoda? '' – Spytała podejrzliwie Cuddy.

- ,, Remy jest dla mnie bardzo ważna. Zależy mi na niej. '' – Wreszcie odezwał się Robert.

- ,, Czuję to samo. Więc nie, to na pewno nie jest przygoda na jedną noc''

- ,, Ok. Nie zwolnię was, dopilnuje też, aby House tego nie zrobił. Ale musicie obiecać, że nie będziecie sprawiać problemów. ''

- ,, Obiecujemy '' – odpowiedzieli wspólnie.

- ,, A teraz zmykajcie. House już czeka '' – 13 i Chase skierowali się do wyjścia. - ,, Aha, jeszcze coś. '' – Powiedziała szybko Cuddy.

- ,, Tak? ''

- ,, To nie będzie przyjemne. House już się o to postara'' – Remy i Chase wyszli z gabinetu.


End file.
